Of Scars and Consequences
by crazyauthoress
Summary: Kurt and Blaine discuss the consequences of Darren and Chris' actions and their past. Sequel to "A Conversation With Yourself" and part of the Magic and Memories series.


**Title:** Of Consequences and Scars

**Author:** crazyauthoress

**Summary:** Kurt and Blaine discuss the consequences of Darren and Chris' actions and their past. Sequel to "A Conversation With Yourself" and part of the Magic and Memories series.

**Rating:** K+

**Warnings:** This is AU. This is very, very AU. As in, Chris and Darren are real and Kurt and Blaine are real very AU. Mentions of character deaths, mutual scarring, past self-injury, and Klaine and CrissColfer.

**Author's Note:** This story takes place almost directly after "A Conversation With Yourself". To fully understand what little there is to understand here - but that's mostly because I haven't finished this series - please read "A Choice to Make", then "A Conversation With Yourself", and finally "Of Consequences and Scars". Yes, I realize this is repetitive, but I don't want to confuse you anymore than I absolutely have to.

* * *

><p>Blaine sighed as he watched Darren groan into his pillow. He waved a hand over the bowl of water in front of him, watching as the image of the actor disappeared. Ripples broke out on the surface, disappearing as quickly as they had come, and Blaine leaned back.<p>

"He hasn't made a decision yet, has he?" Kurt asked softly and Blaine turned to look at his partner - his _lifemate_.

He shook his head. "No, he hasn't," he said softly. "He seems to understand that something the choice needs to be made, but part of him seems afraid of that choice." Blaine sighed, closing his eyes and shaking his head. "I'm not sure how much longer we can hold out, Kurt. Or rather, how long I can hold out."

Kurt frowned. "I'm in danger too, Blaine," he said, standing up and seating himself delicately on Blaine's lap. Immediately, Blaine's arms wrapped tightly around Kurt's waist, holding him close. "Chris hasn't... accepted me yet."

Blaine blinked in surprise. "What? You had told me that he had accepted you," he said softly, resting a hand on Kurt's back to steady him.

The younger male shook his head. "No, not yet," Kurt said. "He knows what he feels for Darren, but he doesn't want to be influenced by us."

"You did tell him that nothing we do can influence them, right?" Blaine asked softly, rubbing soothing circles on the small of Kurt's back. "That we have no power to touch their minds or see into their thoughts?"

Kurt nodded. "I did," he replied softly, leaning forward and resting his forehead against Blaine's. "I don't think he really believed me."

Blaine breathed out a sharp breath. "How long do you think we have?" he asked softly. "If Chris doesn't accept you and if Darren doesn't make his choice... how long do we have left?"

Kurt sighed and wrapped his arms tighter around Blaine's neck. Blaine's own arms tightened around Kurt's waist, holding him close as they sat together. The hallway they sat in was quiet, something that had never been true when they had been alive. The hallway to the Senior Commons was always bustling with noise and boys going to and from. Now, it was as quiet as a grave and Kurt's grip tightened around Blaine's body.

"Not long," he whispered, closing his eyes as a tear slipped down his cheek. "This can't be goodbye, Blaine. I... I can't lose you."

Blaine cooed softly to Kurt, leaning in and gently kissing away Kurt's tear before leaning in and kissing his eye gently. "It won't be," Blaine promised softly, pulling back to stare into Kurt's blue green eyes. "You'll never lose me."

Slowly, Blaine lifted his hand from Kurt's body and tugged down the sleeve of his blazer and shirt with his teeth, unwilling to completely let go of Kurt. His pale skin was revealed, his wrist and forearm blemish free except for the jagged, raised pink scar circling his wrist and moving toward his inner elbow. Kurt let go of Blaine to trace the scar with a feather-light touch. "Do you remember why I did this?" he asked softly.

Kurt nodded slowly and Blaine took his hand, pulling up his own sleeve. A matching scar decorated Kurt's arm, identical in every way except for which arm it was on. Kurt's was on the right and Blaine's was on the left. "Of course I do," he whispered, shivering as Blaine traced his own scar. "I remember why I did this too."

The older male nodded slowly. "That's right," he murmured, lifting his eyes from Kurt's flesh to his eyes. "This was so we would be together for the rest of etenity; no matter what happens in this life or the next, we will always find each other and we will always be together." He smiled gently and pressed his forehead against Kurt's again. "No matter what happens between Darren and Chris, I will _always_ come for you, Kurt."

Blaine took a deep breath, gently putting a hand over Kurt's forearm. "I made a vow when I cut into my skin," he said softly. "I vowed that come hell or highwater, I will always love you and that I will always find a way back to your side. You're my lifemate, Kurt. You are the only one I could ever truly be happy with."

Kurt raised his hands and cupped Blaine's cheeks. His thumbs stroked gently across the soft, warm skin, fingers curling around the back of his head and he cradled Blaine's head as if he was the most precious thing in the world. To Kurt, it was.

There would never be another Blaine.

"You're my lifemate too, Blaine," he whispered, raising himself to his knees so he was elevated above Blaine's face. Gently, he tipped Blaine's head back, staring down into his warm hazel eyes. He leaned down, brushing a gentle kiss across Blaine's forehead, his nose, his cheeks, and finally his lips. "I love you."

"I love you too," Blaine whispered, his hands cradling Kurt's hips gently. "And if Darren can't see how much he loves Chris, then he is a fool."

Kurt smiled gently and the gentle glow of magic danced along his soft skin, highlighting his eyes. "No more of a fool than you were, Blaine Anderson," he murmured with a gentle laugh.

"You're never going to let me forget that, are you?"

"Never," Kurt replied as he leaned down and kissed Blaine.

All around them, magic swirled and encased them in a tornador of gold and silver. Their magical signatures curled and brushed against each other, sliding closer to each other as Kurt tugged Blaine closer to them. They were lost in their own little world, where Darren and Chris didn't exist and the only two that did were Kurt and Blaine. They would worry about Chris and Darren later, worry about the consequences of their actions then.

But for now, they were just Kurt and Blaine, just a young couple completely and deliriously in love.

**~END~**


End file.
